James Trejo
Name: James "Jimmy" Trejo Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing guitar, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, playing chess and other abstract strategy games. Appearance: Jimmy is 5' 8" and weighs 165 pounds. He has a muscular build, but he is not very toned. He is tan due to his Mexican heritage and has a very blemish-free complexion . Jimmy's hair is dark brown, medium length, and is usually unkempt. He has a long pointed nose, a narrow chin, and high cheekbones. His eyes are a pale brown and usually squinted. His brow is almost constantly furrowed as though he is concentrating on something very hard. He tries to be clean, but is not very neat. Most of his clothes are ripped or fraying, but as long as they are washed, Jimmy doesn't mind. He usually wears fairly tight jeans and plain colored t-shirts. He often appears to be brooding, even though he is pretty carefree. Biography: The most influential event in Jimmy's life would have to be the degenerative optical nerve condition that set in when he was three and left him completely blind by the age of seven. He lived without sight until he was 14, at which point he underwent many new experimental surgeries and chemical treatments which eventually allowed him some sight. Things now look like black and gray blobs to Jimmy, but it's better than nothing. He still carries a collapsible white cane around as a reminder of how far he has come. Jimmy's parents became very protective of him when his eyesight began to fail. He was home schooled by his mother until he gained some function in his eyes at the age of sixteen. This left him very little social interaction and he has struggled to make friends ever since. He also went to a handicapped educational facility to learn how to navigate through echo-location by making clicking noises with his tongue. He made a few acquaintances there, but many of the students came from many miles away and he was unable to keep in touch with them. To occupy his time, Jimmy took up guitar playing at an early age. He would listen to music and attempt to emulate the sounds he heard. He showed a great deal of persistence, practicing all day to string together the desired chords. He also enjoyed playing chess since an opponent's ability to see gave them no real advantage, as Jimmy could feel the pieces and picture their locations on the board. Trejo was occasionally targeted by bullies looking for an easy fight. His father, who was looking to help Jimmy grow out of the protective shell he was constantly kept in, began researching martial arts classes that Jimmy could enroll in. He eventually discovered Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, which could be accessible for his son, despite his blindness, because of its reliance on grappling and relative lack of strikes. He took to it quickly and earned a purple belt and a great deal of confidence by his senior year. Entering high school after spending the majority of his childhood alone was a big shock for Jimmy. Most of the students tried to avoid him entirely. It didn't help that he had a personal assistant to help him with his work. Some students began rumors that he needed the assistant because he was mentally disabled, which further isolated him from the rest of his class. Despite the ridicule, he managed to gain some popularity by giving impromptu guitar performances around town. Jimmy, being inexperienced with social situations, is usually suspicious of others when he first meets them. He does gradually warm up to others, though, and has made a few friends at Southridge, some of whom are in a high enough social circle to ward off some of bullying he was previously subjected to. He has even had a few girlfriends, but the relationships never got very serious. Although he never makes himself out to be a charity case, he has always been bitter about his condition. His relatively recent gift of sight has made him feel very powerful, though, and he has decided to do everything to protect it. Advantages: His martial arts skill would be very valuable in close combat. He is very good at developing strategies and thinking ahead. He knows how to utilize all his senses to navigate the environment. His disability could cause others to take pity on him. Disadvantages: Even with the medical procedures, his eyes are only able to help him navigate the immediate environment and see obstacles. A person would only appear as a moving gray shape, which would make aiming a weapon extremely difficult. He has few friends in the game to rely on. Designated Number: Male Student no. 93 --- Designated Weapon: Remington 7600P Police carbine Conclusion: I get this feeling that between his condition and the weapon we gave him, our dear B93 is going to have a hard time surviving for too long. I mean, c'mon. Harsh environment, not to mention the fact that he's never been on this island in his life, AND he probably can't hit the broad side of a barn with a gun. But you know, what I really think is going to do B93 in are the armed traps lying around the jungle. Bwahahaha! The above biography is as written by Paranoia Man. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Lyn Burbank '''Collected Weapons: Remington 7600P Police carbine (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain James, in chronological order. V3: *What a day, what a day, what a day *Blood, Sweat, and Tears *Running Free *Night Diving *Death and All His Friends *There's No Home For You Here *Falling Down *One Step Forward... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about James Trejo. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students